


Messages from the Dead

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Empire Day and Ezra is back on Lothal, the Force telling him he needs to be there.</p>
<p>He misses his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages from the Dead

Ezra had never really liked his birthday, even back before the Empire got his parents.

Back when he was a kid, he could remember the outward commemoration of Empire Day, while the mood seemed to hide something darker going on, and his parents always made one of their messages against the Empire that day – back when he was a kid he never really got why anything else was more important than him on his birthday, but he did get it now.

And then his parents were captured, and he ended up in the street, and there hadn’t been anything to commemorate after that. His first Empire Day with his new family was a disaster, too, and he didn’t expect this one to be any different, especially since he now knew his parents were really dead.

And had died less than a year ago.

All the years he could have had with his parents, the Empire had stolen them from him, and it made him resent the Empire all the more.

He asked Hera to go back to Lothal for Empire Day and she accepted, even though she seemed hesitant due to the high Empire presence there, though it had lessened since they left.

He didn’t know exactly what he expected in Lothal, even his parents’ house had been burned due to his actions against the Empire, but he still felt in the Force he needed to be there on his birthday.

So he did go, with the rest of the crew in tow, and while they were in Lothal, they didn’t go to Capital City, staying close to Ryder Azadi instead.

Being back reminded Ezra of when he found out the truth about his parents, and he stayed looking over at the celebrations on Capital City, its fireworks clear from there, and sighed.

Maybe he had been wrong, and the Force hadn’t told him to go there, he only told himself that because he wanted to go to Lothal again.

“You’re sixteen now, Ezra,” He heard his mother’s voice, and was reminded of when he talked to them, right after finding out their death, was the same happening?

“I miss you, Mom,” Ezra whispered, he wasn’t able to see her this time, but he could feel her presence, all around him.

“You’ve been doing great, Ezra, I couldn’t be prouder of you,” His mother said, and Ezra felt himself smile, he knew his parents were proud, but to actually hear it, especially since they were dead.

He didn’t think anything else matched that feeling.

“I know, but I still wish I could see you guys,” He said, feeling himself tear up.

“Maybe you can’t, but… there is something, from us, you should take you, next time you leave Lothal. It’s in one of our old hideouts, Ryder knows where it is, just ask him,” She said, and Ezra then could feel her presence disappear just as mysteriously as it had been there.

But he did listen to what she said. “Ryder,” Ezra called, approaching the man. “Did my parents have any place where they… hid to make their calls to the people, or were they all done from the house?”

“Most of them were from your house, Ezra, that’s how they were located, but…” Ryder seemed to remember something, and looked over the opposite direction of Capital City. “There is one place. I’m not sure you’ll find anything there, but we could go, if you wanted.”

“Yes!” Ezra said, no hesitation in his voice, and Ryder smiled a bit at him, before getting his speeder and letting Ezra sit behind him.

There wasn’t anything special about the place, not that Ezra could see, but he could feel it, so he entered and being guided by the Force went directly to the thing it seemed his mother meant.

It was a holorecording, and Ezra played it.

His parents were in it, and tears welled in Ezra’s eyes once again.

It was a message for him.

Ezra listened to their voices, his eyes closed, a few tears escaping now and then.


End file.
